Alpha x Beta
by oldurin20
Summary: Sudah hal yang lumrah kalau alpha jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan omega, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ini cerita seorang alpha yang jatuh cinta pada seorang beta. NoRen pair, NCT Dream. Chap 3 is up! Happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

_Alpha x Beta © Oldurin20_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _CASTS © SMENT_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _See the end of the story for author's note_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ada hari dimana Jeno akhirnya sadar bahwa ia tidak tertarik dengan omega, memang mereka memiliki wangi yang harum saat mereka dalam periode _heat_. Jeno pernah mencium wangi itu beberapa kali, di koridor sekolah, di kamar mandi, di kelas, bahkan di jalanan. Ia akui ia sangat menyukai wangi omega, tapi ia tidak pernah sama sekali menemukan omega yang menarik hatinya.

Sangat disayangkan baginya yang terlahir sebagai seorang alpha.

Terkadang hakikat alpha yang harus berpasangan dan menikahi seorang omega sangat mengusiknya. Menurut penelitian, jumlah omega lebih sedikit dibandingkan dengan jumlah alpha. Tapi yang mendominasi adalah beta tentunya. Jeno sendiri masih bingung mengapa jarang sekali atau mungkin tidak ada sama sekali alpha yang menikahi beta.

 _Jelas sekali kalau beta lebih mudah dicari dibandingkan omega._

Pikirnya.

Intinya semua pernyataan dan prolog di atas adalah konklusi dimana seorang alpha sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang beta, namun pastinya masyarakat akan menolak perasaan tidak normal itu.

 _Tidak normal? Itu omong kosong!_

Pikir Jeno.

Mengapa beta harus menikah dengan beta lagi? Mengapa beta tidak punya hak untuk bercinta dengan alpha atau omega? Bukankah kita sekarang hidup di jaman yang bebas dan modern?

Ya begitulah, tapi ini kenyataannya.

Lee Jeno, seorang alpha yang mendedikasikan hatinya pada seorang beta,

Huang Renjun.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun ia mengenal Renjun, ia sudah mengenal seluk beluk kepribadiannya. Bahkan Jeno sudah tau betul jadwal _heat_ nya.

Terdengar lucu.

Padahal, sangat sulit mendeteksi kapan seorang beta sedang heat, karena mereka tidak mengeluarkan wangi tajam seperti omega. Tapi Jeno tau benar gelagat Renjun saat sedang heat.

Contohnya, Renjun akan lebih sering mendesis jika sedang heat, pernah sekali ia bertanya pada Renjun, apa yang beta lakukan saat sedang heat. Renjun pun menjawab,

"Masturbasi tentunya, mungkin bisa saja aku meminta tolong pada beta lain. Tapi aku tidak berani. "

Menandakan bahwa Renjun belum pernah melakukan seks.

Jeno tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu, bahkan ia langsung membayangkan Renjun yang sedang mastubasi. Pikirannya selalu saja mendadak kotor kalo bicara soal heat Renjun.

Hari itu pelajaran olahraga, tepatnya materi lompat indah. Anak laki-laki diminta untuk mempersiapkan matras sebagai penunjang praktik. Selagi menata beberapa matras, terdengar bunyi suara seseorang terjatuh. Sontak semuanya melihat ke arah datangnya suara.

Chenle

Ia teman klub Renjun, seorang omega yang belum memiliki mate.

Wajahnya nampak sangat pucat namun merah pada saat yang bersamaan, ia mendadak mengalami heat. Jeno dapat menciumnya dengan jelas, wanginya sangat pekat memenuhi hidung dan naluri alphanya, beberapa alpha lain juga menatap Chenle dengan wajah _kelaparan_.

Sementara yang ditatap bersusah payah untuk berdiri dan mencoba melarikan diri, melihat usahanya itu, Renjun dengan sigap membantunya berdiri dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Terasa sangat berat perjalanan menuju ruang kesehatan, beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka di koridor. Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, Renjun cepat-cepat membawa Chenle masuk dan mengunci pintu tersebut.

"Kenapa pintunya dikunci? " tanya perawat yang sedang bertugas.

"Untuk jaga-jaga. " jawab Renjun.

Ia masih membantu Chenle jalan sampai tiba di kasur terjauh dari pintu, tubuhnya penuh peluh dan ia mulai meringkuk kesakitan.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan meminta obat. " Renjun kembali menemui perawat yang bertugas dan meminta obat untuk heat omega, kemudian kembali pada Chenle.

"Kau seharusnya sudah meminum obatmu dari rumah, Chenle. Bagaimana bisa kau mengalami heat di tengah pelajaran ? kau mau membahayakan dirimu sendiri? "

"Obatku habis, ku kira aku bisa bertahan setidaknya sampai jam istirahat. Tapi ternyata terlalu berat. "

.

.

Di sisi lain, Jeno yang mendadak ditinggal Renjun menekuk wajahnya kesal. Ia merasa tidak terima saat melihat Renjun membopong Chenle dan menjaganya sampai ke ruang kesehatan.

"Waw! Yang barusan itu sangat bahaya, aku hampir _hilang_. " ujar Mark.

"Oh? Ya… kau benar. " jawab Jeno malas-malasan.

Sampai pelajaran dimulaipun, Renjun tidak juga kembali ke kelas olahraga, Jeno jadi berpikir macam-macam. Bagaimana kalo ternyata Renjun _membantu_ Chenle menyelesaikan heatnya ? ah tapi itu tidak mungkin, ia yakin Renjun tidak akan berbuat seperti itu. Yang penting, setelah kelas ini selesai, ia akan pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

.

Jam pelajaran berakhir dan Jeno bergegas ke ruang kesehatan, namun ia menemukan pintu itu terkunci, ia semakin berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Ia terus mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali sampai akhirnya pintu itu dibuka. Dan Renjunlah yang membuka pintu itu.

Jenopun merasa lega.

"Bagaimana keadaan Chenle? " tanya Jeno basa basi, padahal sesungguhnya ia tidak begitu peduli.

"Baik, ia sedang tidur sekarang, suster memberinya obat tidur agar ia tidak terus mengeluarkan wangi. "

Jeno hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengajak Renjun untuk ganti baju dan menghadiri kelas selanjutnya. Sesampainya di ruang ganti, hanya ada mereka berdua, yang lain sudah terlebih dahulu berganti dan pergi ke kelas.

"Hey, Jeno, wangi omega itu seperti apa? " tanya Renjun.

Wajar saja, ia beta, tidak bisa mencium wangi omega.

"Hmmm, yang jelas wanginya sangat harum. Biasanya setiap omega berbeda-beda. "

"Bagaimana dengan Chenle? "

" _Green tea_ mungkin? Entahlah, tapi aku mencium wangi teh yang dicampur bunga. "

"Haha, seperti wangi makanan saja. "

"Bagaimana dengan beta? " tanya Jeno.

"Maksudmu? "

"Apa beta juga mengeluarkan wangi seperti omega antar sesama beta? "

"Tidak, beta tidak mengeluarkan wangi seperti omega, tapi biasanya beta punya gelagat tertentu saat sedang masuk periode heat, dan biasanya hanya pasangannya saja yang tau. Akupun yang beta tidak bisa tau apakah beta lain sedang heat atau tidak. "

 _Ah, tapi aku tau gelagatmu saat sedang heat_.

Ujar Jeno di dalam hati.

Ngomong-ngomong soal heat, seharusnya tak lama lagi Renjun juga akan memasuki periodenya, tunggu saja waktu itu datang.

.

.

Hari itu hari sabtu, Jeno memutuskan untuk main game di rumah Renjun dan menghabiskan waktu sampai malam. Tapi hari ini agak berbeda, Renjun tidak seberisik biasanya, biasanya saat bermain game mereka akan saling mengejek satu sama lain atau menjerit kegirangan saat mengalahkan yang lain.

"Jeno, sebentar ya, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar. "

"Tunggu dulu, kau harus menghabiskan makananmu, kalau ditiggalkan nanti dingin. "

"Ssshhh….. mmmhh… aku sudah tidak lapar, kau bisa memakannya kalau kau mau. " katanya lalu langsung meninggalkan Jeno sendirian, dan iapun langsung melanjutkan kegiatan main gamenya.

Beberapa menit berlalu namun Renjun tak kunjung kembali, Jeno berpikir mungkin ia sedang buang air besar. Sedikit bosan karena tidak ada teman main, ia memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah sambil membawa makanan Renjun dan menghangatkannya di microwave, jadi saat ia selesai dari kamar mandi ia bisa melanjutkan makannya.

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide jahil di otak Jeno, ia berniat untuk mematikan lampu kamar mandi dan meninggalkannya, akhirnya iapun menghampiri kamar mandi dan hendak menekan tombol lampu namun terhenti saat ia mendengar suara dari dalam.

"Sshh… ahh…"

Jeno meneguk ludahnya, ia yakin baru saja mendengar Renjun mendesah, ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, merasa berdosa karena yakin ia akan mimpi indah malam ini karena suara Renjun. Mendadak ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjahili sahabatnya itu dan kembali naik ke lantai dua untuk melanjutkan game.

Tak lama setelah Jeno kembali naik, Renjun kembali, namun Jeno agak canggung menghadapi kembalinya Renjun.

"Ada apa denganmu? " tanya Renjun.

"Tidak… oiya, ngomong-ngomong, barusan eommaku menelepon. Aku harus segera pulang sekarang, maaf aku tida bisa tinggal sampai malam, tapi aku janji! Besok aku akan datang lagi. "

"Baiklah-baiklah, hati-hati di jalan Jeno. "

"Iya, dan makananmu sudah ku hangatkan di microwave, jangan lupa dihabiskan! "

Jenopun cepat-cepat meninggalkan rumah Renjun, sepertinya ia akan sibuk di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Haiiii, author baruu banget di fandom NCT dream, sebelumnya udah sempet kenal dan ngeship beberapa member NCT 127 atau NCT U tapi belum pernah ada rencana untuk bikin fanfic. Tapi pada akhirnyaaaaaaaa, author jatuh cinta mati-matian sama ship Jeno x Renjun! Mereka lucu banget ga siiii? Author jadi berasa pedoo bangettt kalo liatin NCT dream tuhhh, apalgi Jisung… ya ampun… ohiya btw, apa kira-kira ff ini harus dilanjutin dengan chapter rated _M_? soalnya niat awalnya emang mau bikin ff ini rated M. tapi pada akhirnya ga tega sendiri bayangin anak-anak kecil (meski udah puber) melakukan adegan tidak senonoh, wkwkwkwkw. Author tunggu pendapat kalian yaaa, hehehe.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alpha x Beta © Oldurin20_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _CASTS © SMENT_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _See the end of the story for author's note_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jeno mengernyitkan kedua alisnya saat ia merasa cahaya yang tajam masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui horden yang lupa ia tutup tadi malam, ia meringis pelan mengingat kejadian kemarin dimana ia diam-diam menguping kegiatan masturbasi Renjun. Tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskan perasaannya tapi ia benar-benar bermimpi indah tadi malam, bukan, bukan mimpi basah seperti apa yang ia duga tapi mimpi dimana ia sedang kencan berdua dengan Renjun. Semua terasa indah sampai matahari pagi menyeruak kasar ke dalam kamarnya dan mengganggu mimpi indahnya.

"Ugh menyebalkan!" gerutunya pelan.

Ia melihat layar handphonenya dan ia sadar ia bangun terlalu awal sebelum alarmnya menyala. Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya kesal di pagi hari, bangun sebelum waktunya. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar dan segera turun untuk mandi, di meja makan ia melihat eommanya sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Wajah eommanya nampak agak terkejut saat melihat anak laki-lakinya bangun sangat awal dibanding yang lainnya.

"Tumben hari ini bangun lebih awal? Mau bertemu Renjun?"

Jeno hanya melirik eommanya sambil mengambil segelas susu dingin di dalam kulkas dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas kaca yang sudah ia ambil tadi.

"Bukan, hanya saja sesuatu membangunkanku sebelum alarm handphoneku berbunyi. Ugh! Menyebalkan." Gerutunya lagi.

"Ya sudah cepat mandi dulu sana, habis itu kalau kau tidak malas temani eomma sebentar belanja makanan untuk acara nanti malam."

Jeno menghentikan kegiatan meminum susunya dan menatap eommanya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa nanti malam?"

"Rekan appamu yang dulu bertugas di Busan pindah kesini, ia sangat baru dengan wilayah sekitar sini, jadi appamu memutuskannya untuk mengundang makan malam dan sedikit formalitas."

"Oh." Balasnya tak tertarik.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan eommanya di dapur dan menuju kamar mandi, di kamar mandi ia merenung tentang kejadian kemarin, ia benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya. Kemarin memang kejadian langka, tapi ia sekarang jadi agak bersalah pada Renjun, ditambah ia terburu-buru pulang dan meninggakan makanan yang sudah disiapkan untuknya, juga meninggalkan Renjun bermain sendiri. Padahal ia sudah janji akan main sampai malam, tapi ia malah kabur gara-gara panik.

Jeno mulai menyalakan _shower_ dan membiarkan air hangat membasuh tubuhnya, ia memejamkan matanya dan kembali memikirkan Renjun. Semakin hari perasaanya tumbuh semakin kuat dan ia sendiri tidak tau bagaimana bisa menutupinya lagi, ia tidak ingin merusak hubungan baiknya dengan Renjun. Ditambah, ia seorang alpha, masih akan terlihat aneh apabila ia menjadikan seorang beta sebagai matenya, semua orang pasti akan bergunjing. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya jengkel bukan main.

Kadang ia suka ketakutan sendiri bilamana Renjun akan menemukan mate sebelum ia bisa menyatakan perasaannya, ia tidak akan rela Renjun berpasangan dengan siapapun selain dirinya. Terdengar egois tapi Jeno yakin seratus persen bahwa ia satu-satunya yang paling tau tentang Renjun, bahkan Renjun sendiri tidak mengenal dirinya lebih baik dibanding Jeno. Pikiran-pikiran random itu terus mengisi kepalanya, ia menghabiskan waktu terlalu banyak di kamar mandi, dan ia ingat eommanya memintanya untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Dengan berat hati, Jeno meninggalkan guyuran air hangat itu dan segera memakai pakaiannya.

Ketika ia berjalan ke ruang makan, ia melihat semua keluarganya sudah ada disana, Jeno pun ikut bergabung, suasana cukup hening, hanya ada suara radio pagi yang memenuhi ruangan sederhana itu..

"Jadi, siapa yang akan datang malam ini? Kudengar ia kolega appa ?" tanya Jeno memecah keheningan.

"Ya begitulah, dan ngomong-ngomong ia punya anak remaja yang katanya akan pindah ke sekolahmu minggu depan."

"Oh? Seumur denganku?"

"Entah, untuk tau hal itu, kau harus mengajaknya berbicara nanti malam, mungkin saja kalian bisa jadi teman dekat. Jangan hanya main dengan Renjun saja. Appa heran mengapa ia tidak pernah bosan denganmu."

"Karena Renjun setia denganku appa." Appa dan eommanya hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Jeno.

"Oh ya, Jeno habis ini langsung siap-siap, kita akan belanja lebih awal karena eomma ingin membereskan rumah." Jeno hanya mengangguk pelan tanda patuh.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang dan eomma Jeno belum saja selesai belanja. Inilah yang kadang ia benci dari eommanya, ia selalu membeli hal lain yang tidak ada di rincian belanjanya.

' _Dasar wanita!'_ kutuknya dalam hati.

Saat ini mereka sedang beritsirahat sebentar di sebuah kedai minuman yang tak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan, sambil menunggu minuman mereka datang, Jeno terus memperhatikan handphonenya, berharap Renjun akan mengirimnya pesan. Dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian notifikasi handphonenya menyala tanda satu pesan masuk.

' _Orang tuaku akan pergi ke rumah nenek nanti sore, apa kau senggang? Mau main di tempatku, bayaran karena kemarin kau pulang terlebih dahulu. Tidak menetapi janji!'_ Jeno tersenyum miring melihat pesan singkat dari Renjun.

"Pasti Renjun." Tebak eommanya.

"Orangtua Renjun akan pergi nanti sore, aku mau main ke rumah Renjun ya eomma?" rengeknya.

"Tidak, nanti malam kita ada makan malam bersama kolega appamu, bisa-bisanya kamu malah ingin pergi ke rumah Renjun."

"Ayolah eomma..." rengeknya. Eommanya menatap datar wajah memelas Jeno.

"Jawabannya tetap tidak, tapi kalau kau mengundang Renjun untuk ikut silahkan saja. Atau ajak menginap saja sekalian, jadi besok kalian bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama." Mendengar respon positifnya dari eommanya membuat Jeno tersenyum riang, bukannya membalas pesan Renjun ia malah dengan cepatnya menelepon Renjun.

" _Halo?"_

"Hei Renjun, maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa main ke rumahmu, hari ini aku ada acara makan malam dengan keluargaku."

" _Ah sayang sekali, mungkin lain waktu?"_

"Tidak tidak, barusan eommaku bilang kau bisa datang dan mungkin menginap saja. Agar besok kita bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama."

" _Kau yakin? Itu kan acara makan malam keluargamu. Yang ada aku malah akan mengganggu."_

"Tidak, santai saja. Datang ya, kutunggu nanti sore."

" _Baiklah."_

Eommanya memperhatikan Jeno dengan seksama, ia selalu memasang wajah orang yang sedang kasmaran setiap kali berbicara soal Renjun.

"Nde, Jeno."

"Hm?" jawabnya.

"Eomma hanya penasaran tapi," ia memberi jeda sebagai tanda ragu untuk melanjutkna pertanyaannya atau tidak pada anak tercintanya itu. "... tapi apa kau mungkin menaruh perasaan pada Renjun?"

Wajahnya sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu dari eommanya.

"Maaf kalo eomma salah, tapi eomma hanya penasaran."

"Ah... bagaimana aku menjelaskannya." Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah murung.

"Menjelaskan apa? Kau hanya tinggal menjawab ya atau tidak, jangan bertingkah seolah itu pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab."

"Kalau aku menjawab ya apa eomma akan marah dan mencegahku?"

"Marah? Mencegah apa?"

"Eomma tau Renjun bukan alpha, bukan juga omega. Jaman sekarang orang-orang masih aneh kalau melihat alpha berpasangan dengan beta, bahkan ada beberapa yang tidak setuju. Mereka beranggapan bahwa beta harus berpasangan lagi dengan beta, tapi bukankah kalau dipikir-pikir itu tidak adil?"

Eommanya hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pernyataan anaknya.

"Eomma tidak tau pasti apakah perasaanmu itu sungguhan atau sekedar naluri alpha remaja pada umumnya, tapi eomma tau bahwa Renjun adalah anak yang baik. Eomma tidak keberatan jika Jeno memang memilih Renjun nantinya. Eomma hanya tidak ingin kamu salah mengartikan perasaanmu. Coba direnungkan lagi, sekedar kagumkah, sekedar karena terlalu akrabkah, atau memang benar-benar perasaan suka yang kamu rasakan saat ini."

"Aku benar-benar yakin soal perasaanku. Maksudku, jujur saja sebenarnya aku sudah menyimpannya sejak lama pula. Aku bisa membedakan mana rasa kagum, dan mana rasa yang benar-benar suka. Kukira aku di posisi keduanya dimana aku kagum dan benar-benar menyukai Renjun. Eomma tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tidak, eomma tidak keberatan, apalagi kalau itu Renjun. Hanya saja jangan terlalu terburu-buru, kamu tidak tau apa yang terjadi kalau kamu terlalu tergesa-gesa menunjukkan perasaanmu pada Renjun."

"Ya eomma."

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

.

Hai, author masih hidup kok... hahaha, Cuma tenggelem aja sama ujian dan semua tugas-tugas kuliah. Bahkan author sempet lupa kalau author punya akun fanfic... haha... btw maaf banget ya chapter ini sangat pendek, Cuma ini setidaknya yang author bisa buat, jangan khawatir author gabakal ninggalin cerita ini. Untuk fanfic yang lain juga bakal author lanjutin kok, cuma ya author ga janji akan update yang panjang dan cepet. Oh iya, di chapter sebelumnya author sempet tanya soal cerita ini bakal dijadiin rated M atau ga, dan jawabannya adalah tidak. Author memutuskan untuk tetap menjaga fanfic ini di rated T aja, atau mungkin T plus, tapi yang jelas ga akan ada lemon. Oh dan fanfic ini gabakal lebih dari lima chapter mungkin, hehe. Oke kalau begituuuu, jangan lupa like dan review! Sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alpha x Beta_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _CASTS © SMENT_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _See the end of the story for author's note_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah selesai mengantarkan eommanya pulang, Jeno langsung meminta izin untuk langsung pergi ke rumah Renjun, meskipun janjinya ia akan ke rumah Renjun nanti sore, tapi Jeno akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang lebih awal. Ia hanya ingin melihat _calon mate_ nya itu lebih awal.

Sebelum berangkat, ia memanaskan motornya dan menyiapkan dua helmet, tak lupa ia berkaca sebentar untuk memeriksa apakah dirinya sudah pantas dan cukup tampan untuk dilihat Renjun.

Yah meskipun Renjun tidak akan begitu peduli, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk selalu terlihat menarik di depannya. Pikirnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Ideal**_

Adalah kata yang sempurna untuk mendeskripsikan remaja muda yang sedang berdiri di depan kaca itu.

"Jaemin, kau sudah selesai membungkus semua puding dan buah yang eomma beli untuk nanti malam?" tanya suara seorang wanita tengah baya yang nampak _rempong_ dan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu.

"Iya eomma, semuanya sudah ku siapkan, eomma tenang saja, dandanlah yang cantik." jawabnya sembari melemparkan senyum yang sangat menawan.

Ia Na Jaemin.

Anak laki-laki dari kerabat appanya Jeno, dan dalam kondisi kali ini, keluarga yang baru saja pindah itu nampak kerepotan, mereka harus segera siap-siap untuk acara makan malam tapi di saat yang bersamaan mereka belum sama sekali membereskan rumah. Banyak sekali kardus-kardus besar berisi peralatan rumah tangga atau benda-benda lainnya yang masih berserakan dimana-mana. sambil menunggu kedua orangnya bersiap, atau lebih tepatnya menunggu eommanya bersiap, Jaemin mendudukkan dirinya santai di sofa ruang tengah sambil meneguk segelas air dingin. Mulai besok, ia akan menjadi murid baru di salah satu SMA lokal, eomma dan appanya sangat panik bahwa nantinya Jaemin akan sulit untuk beradaptasi, apalagi mereka pindah ke daerah yang benar-benar asing.

Sebenarnya, acara makan malam ini dispesialkan untuk Jaemin, appanya tau bahwa anak dari kerabatnya, Jeno, bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan calon sekolah Jaemin, maka dari itu appanya berharap bahwa sebelum masuk sekolahpun Jaemin sudah memiliki teman untuk berbicara.

Menurut Jaemin, kedua orangnya terlalu berlebihan, dan mungkin terlalu meremehkan keterampilan bergaulnya. Jaemin itu anak yang populer, sangat populer malah. Ia ingat pertama kali ia masuk SMA nya yang dulu, hanya butuh waktu dua menit saja untuknya mendapatnya banyak teman. Jaemin punya aura menenangkan dan ramah tamah yang membuat orang-orang tak segan untuk mendekatinya dan berteman dengannya, ditambah lagi sifat aslinya memang tipe yang _easy going_. Jadi menurutnya, tak harus bertemu Jeno pun dia akan tetap bisa bertahan di SMA barunya ini.

Terdengar cukup narsis memang, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya.

Bicara soal Jaemin, statusnya adalah alpha, tapi _dulu_ ia adalah beta. Aneh bukan? tidak untuk jaman sekarang. Beberapa penelitian membuktikan bahwa status beta dan omega bisa berubah-ubah. Beta bisa berubah menjadi omega atau alpha, sementara omega dapat berubah menjadi beta, tak lebih dari itu, omega tidak bisa berubah jadi alpha. Tapi anehnya, alpha akan selalu menjadi alpha, selemah apapun seorang alpha ia tidak akan pernah turun statusnya menjadi beta. Itulah keistimewaan terlahir sebagai alpha murni.

Pertama kali Jaemin melakukan test status adalah pada umur enam tahun, dan hasilnya adalah beta. Tapi pada masa pubertasnya, ia merasakan hal yang aneh di sekitarnya, semuanya dimulai saat ia berusia sebelas tahun dimana ia pertama kali mencium bau omega, sangat harum dan asing di indra penciumannya. Ia bahkan sampai mengikuti sumber wangi itu berasal dan mendapati salah satu temannya sedang menahan _heat_ di kamar mandi, bahkan parahnya ia hampir menyerang temannya sendiri. Untung pada saat itu ada guru yang kebetulan lewat dan memisahkan mereka berdua, pasca kejadian tersebut, Jaemin mengonsultasikan keanehan yang terjadi dalam tubuhnya dan dokter pun menyarankannya untuk melakukan test ulang. Positif, ia adalah seorang _alpha baru_. Dan sejak saat itu pula ia belajar untuk mengontrol dirinya dan lebih berhati-hati di sekitar omega. Menjadi alpha bukan hal yang mudah ternyata.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore saat Jeno sampai di depan rumah Renjun, ia menekan bel beberapa kali namun nihil, tidak ada jawaban. Ia mengintip sedikit ke arah garasi rumah Renjun dan ia tidak menemukan mobil yang biasa terparkir disana. Renjun hanya bilang bahwa orangtuanya akan pergi kencan hari ini, dan tentunya Renjun tidak diizinkan untuk ikut. Tapi mengapa ia tidak kunjung juga keluar saat Jeno menekan bel rumahnya beberapa kali?

Penasaran akhirnya Jeno merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya, baru saja ia akan menelepon Renjun, namun sosok yang dicari muncul dari balkon lantai dua dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya juga rambut yang sedikit basah.

" _Wow, pemandangan yang indah."_ batin Jeno.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan turun!" katanya sambil tergesa-gesa menuju lantai bawah.

Sambil menunggu Renjun datang, Jeno membersihkan tenggorokkanya dan mengecek pelan kondisi suaranya.

"Sempurna." ucapnya.

beberapa detik kemudian Renjun muncul dibalik pagar kayu yang cukup tinggi, masih dengan handuk dan rambutnya yang sedikit basah.

"Maaf, aku barusan mandi, jadi aku tidak terlalu mendengar suara bel. Lagian bukannya kau bilang kau akan datang sore hari, kenapa jam segini sudah datang?"

"Ah ya, tidak masalah. Yah, aku hanya ingin mengecek saja apakah kau heboh memilih pakaian untuk nanti malam, haha."

"Eh? kau bilang ini bukan acara makan formal, memangnya aku harus berpakaian seperti apa? aku berencana memakai pakaian biasa…. apa ada _dress code_?"

"Tidak tidak, aku hanya ingin datang lebih awal saja, memangnya tidak boleh? Lagian aku baru saja mengantar eomma untuk belanja, lalu setelahnya eomma mengusirku untuk buru-buru menjemputmu, jadi ya sudah aku langsung pergi kesini." bohongnya.

"Aha! bicara soal makan malam, sebelum datang ke rumahmu, temani aku ke toko kue sebentar ya, aku ingin membeli sesuatu."

"Sesuatu apa? kau tidak perlu membeli yang aneh-aneh, semua sudah disiapkan oleh eommmaku, jangan khawatir."

"Aih, bukan begitu… tidak sopan kalau bertamu tapi tidak membawa apa-apa."

Jeno hanya mengangguk pelan, dan Renjun menyuruh Jeno untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Seperti biasa, keadaan rumah sangatlah rapi dan ada wangi-wangi aroma terapi yang sangat disukai eomma Renjun, ah bahkan Jeno sampai tau hal-hal yang disukai orangtua Renjun. Jeno merebahkan diri di ruang tengah dan mulai menyalakan televisi, ada beberapa kue kecil di dalam toples tepat di atas meja di depannya, tanpa disuruh Jeno mengambil toples terdekat dan mulai menikmati kue itu.

"Sudah seperti rumah sendiri eh?" sindir Renjun geli.

"Lagipula pasti eomma mu akan menyuruhku untuk menghabiskan stock kue di toples itu kalau ia di rumah." Balasnya santai.

"Terserahlah, haha. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau mau minum apa? aku baru saja membeli jus semangka dan mangga."

"Uhm…. kau ada susu kedelai?"

"Ada tapi yang rasanya coklat, tak apa?"

"Ah ya, tak apa. Terima kasih _by the way_."

Renjun hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan ke arah dapur, disana ia membuka beberapa rak yang berisikan gelas dan mengambil satu cangkir dan satu gelas besar. Kemudian ia membuka kulkas dan meraih susu kedelai kaleng juga jus mangga. Sambil menuang minumannya, ia menoleh ke arah Jeno yang sedang asik mengganti-ganti acara tv, ia terkekeh kecil. Ia sangat ingat pertama kali Jeno berkunjung ke rumahnya, sangat canggung dan kaku, apalagi saat kedua orangtuanya di rumah, ia seperti mati kutu. Padahal biasanya ia cukup cerewet. Sekarang lihatlah dia! sudah terlalu nyaman saat berkunjung ke rumahnya, bahkan benar-benar menganggap rumahnya adalah rumah sendiri.

Selesai berkutat dengan memori masa lalunya, Renjun membawa minuman itu ke ruang tengah dan menyuguhkannya di depan muka Jeno.

"Eh, kenapa milikku di gelas besar?"

"Berisik, terima saja apa yang sudah disediakan."

Setelahnya Jeno hanya menggerutu kecil, tapi tetap saja ia menghabiskan minuman satu gelas besar itu.

"Renjun, aku bosan. Ayo kita main game sebentar."

"Tidak-tidak! kita selalu lupa waktu kalau soal main game…."

"Lalu bagaimana? Acara tv tidak ada yang menarik, semua membosankan, produser jaman sekarang tidak kreatif." Komentarnya. Renjun hanya merespon dengan deheman kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ganti baju dulu, habis itu kita langsung ke rumahmu. Tapi jangan lupa untuk mampir sebentar ke toko kue."

"Ide bagus!"

Dengan cepat Renjun langsung naik ke atas dan bergegas mengganti pakaiannya, simple saja. Ia hanya memakai hoodie berwarna netral ditambah jaket jeans berwarna hitam dan jeans biru tua. Hanya memakan waktu lima menit untuknya bersiap.

"Ayo." ajak Renjun sembari ia menuruni tangga.

Jeno pun mengangkat badannya dari sofa dan menyimpan bekas minumannya di dapur, membiarkannya begitu saja di tempat cucian sampai nanti ada orang yang mau mencucinya. Ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Renjun keluar dari rumahnya, tak lupa mengambil helmetnya yang sempat ia simpan di meja kecil dekat pintu masuk utama.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong aku tidak punya helmet….." ujar Renjun.

"Tenang, aku bawa dua, ku simpan di bagasi motorku." balas Jeno santai.

Setibanya di samping motor, Jeno segera membuka bagasi kecil motornya dan memberikan helmet yang barusan sempat ia simpan sebelum berangkat ke rumah Renjun. Mereka pun langsung memakai helmet tersebut dan bergegas.

"Pegangan yang erat, kalau takut kau bisa melingkarkan tanganmu di pinggangku." tutur Jeno.

"Heh, yang benar saja, kau kira aku perempuan." kekeh Renjun, ia tak sadar bahwa ada sirat kegagalan modus di wajah Jeno.

.  
.

Setibanya di toko kue, mereka berdua langsung masuk dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Renjun sibuk memilih kue apa yang akan ia beli, sementara Jeno sibuk melihat semua kue yang dipajang di toko itu, semua terlihat sangat menarik dan menggiurkan bagi Jeno, rasanya ia ingin memakan semuanya. Saat sedang sibuk melihat-lihat, ada satu kue yang sangat menarik perhatiannya, _carrot cake_. Melihat deskripsi yang menggantung di kue itu membuat Jeno berpikir keras. Bagaimana caranya membuat kue dengan wortel…..

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jeno langsung menarik Renjun ke depan kue tersebut dan mengoceh panjang.

"Renjun, lihat-lihat!" serunya sambil menunjuk kue wortel. "Ada kue dengan bahan dasar wortel, kita beli yang ini saja ya, aku belum pernah mencobanya."

"Apa? tidak tidak! Aku mau membeli fruit cake."

Wajah Jeno langsung berubah menjadi murung, dan ia mulai memasang puppy eyes andalannya untuk membujuk Renjun.

"Ayolah Renjun…. please….."

"Tidak."

"Jebal…" rajuknya masih dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Ck! baiklah-baiklah! tapi kalau nanti yang lain tidak suka, aku akan menyalahkanmu dan kau sendiri yang harus menghabiskannya."

"Ok deal!" serunya. Sementara penjaga toko yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

Setelah Renjun selesai membayar belanjaan mereka, keduanya langsung bergegas menuju rumah Jeno.

.

.

Di depan rumah Jeno, sudah ada mobil hitam yang terparkir, jelasnya itu bukan milik keluarga Jeno.

"Kita terlambat, ayo cepat cepat!" panik Renjun sambil menarik tangan Jeno. Di dalam, mereka berdua langsung disambut hangat oleh tamu, tapi tidak tentunya oleh eomma Jeno yang langsung melihat Jeno sinis.

" _Berani-beraninya kau telat, habis apa kau dengan Renjun?"_ kurang lebih itulah arti dari tatapan sinis eomma Jeno ke Jeno.

"Maaf semuanya, kami terlambat." kata Renjun sambil membungkukkan badannya. Melihat hal itu, eomma Jeno makin menatap sinis ke arah Jeno.

" _Renjun pula yang minta maaf?!"_ begitulah arti kedua dari tatapan super sinis eomma Jeno. Melihat tatapan itu, Jeno hanya bisa meneguk salivanya dan menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya.

"Ah tak apa, jangan khawatir, kami juga baru sampai." respon seorang wanita tengah baya yang sedang berdiri dekat eomma Jeno."

"Agar tidak menunggu lagi, mari kita ke ruang makan, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Renjun dan Jeno sudah memperhatikan seorang laki-laki yang seumuran dengan mereka yang akan berpotensi sebagai teman baru mereka, dan pengganggu hubungannya dengan Renjun (khusus untuk Jeno).

" _Sial, tampan juga dia!"_ cibir Jeno dalam hati.

Meja makan rumah Jeno tampak sangat mewah bak restoran bintang lima malam ini, semua makanan terlihat sangat enak dan penampilannya pun terlihat sangat mahal. Tumben sekali eomma Jeno menunjukkan skill asli memasaknya, biasanya setiap malam ia dan appanya hanya dikasih telur dadar dan nasi saja.

"Silahkan dinikmati hidangannya, mohon maaf kalau rasanya tidak terlalu enak, masak bukan terlalu bidangku." tutur eomma Jeno sambil memasang senyum manisnya. _Cih!_ rasanya Jeno ingin menjerit dan mengatai eommanya, tapi dia tau dia tidak akan selamat sampai surga kalau ia benar-benar melakukan itu.

"Ah, tapi ada baiknya kalau kita saling memperkenalkan diri satu sama lain sebelum memulai makan malam ini, ditambah Jaemin akan mulai berteman dengan Jeno dan….." eomma Jaemin terdiam sambil menatap Renjun canggung, begitupun Renjun.

"Renjun, namaku Huang Renjun, ahjumma." katanya sambil mengenalkan diri dan melempar senyuman termanis di dunia menurut diary Jeno.

" _Eh…. manisnya."_

"Jaemin, aku Na Jaemin." balas Jaemin sambil tersenyum sopan ke arah Renjun.

"Jeno, Lee Jeno." balas Jeno sambil memasang wajah sebal ke arah Jaemin, yang kemudian disambut tatapan sinis oleh eomma Jeno yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Ketika makan malam berlangsung, topik pembicaraan dibagi menjadi dua, para orang dewasa berbicara dengan omongan mereka sendiri, sementara Renjun, Jeno, dan Jaemin juga tenggelam dalam topik sendiri, tepatnya lebih mengarah pada keseharian sekolah Renjun dan Jeno yang nantinya akan menjadi sekolah Jaemin juga.

"Kalian terlihat sangat dekat." sahut Jaemin tiba-tiba.

"Ah ya, kami-"

"Benar, kami **sangatlah dekat** , sudah cukup lama, sekitar tiga tahunan mungkin, dan kami juga sudah **sangat mengenal satu sama lain** , ditambah lagi, kami- AH!" Jeno merasakan cubitan panas di pahanya, pelakunya tak lain adalah Renjun.

"Kau aneh sekali malam ini, nada bicaramu sinis dan wajahmu menyebalkan. Kau ingin membuat Jaemin takut, ha?" tegur Renjun. Jeno hanya menatap Renjun datar, dan saat ia melirik ke arah Jaemin, ia melihat senyum kemenangan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

" _SIAL!"_ rutuk Jeno dalam hati.

"Jaemin-ah, bisa tolong bantu eomma ambilkan puding yang barusan kita bawa di dapur?" tanya eomma Jaemin.

"Baik eomma." sahutnya sambil bergegas ke dapur.

"Ah, aku juga membawa sesuatu untuk kita makan bersama, biar ku siapkan juga." sahut Renjun dan langsung bergegas menuju dapur menyusul Jaemin.

"Aku akan bantu-"

"Tidak Jeno, kau disini saja, jangan menghancurkan dapur." balas eomma Jeno. Sementara lawan bicaranya tidak bisa berkutik apa-apa.

Di dapur, Jaemin dan Renjun mulai mempersiapkan makanan penutup yang mereka bawa, Renjun dengan kue wortelnya dan Jaemin dengan mangkuk-mangkuk kecil pudingnya.

"Temanmu cukup _salty_ juga ya." celetuk Jaemin.

"Ah maaf, biasanya ia tidak seperti itu…. sungguh…. Biasanya ia ramah, tapi entahlah malam ini dia jadi seperti itu. Mungkin ia lelah."

"Atau mungkin dia hanya menjadi posesif." balas Jaemin sambil memasang wajah penuh arti.

"Posesif bagaimana, jangan bercanda." balas Renjun sambil tertawa kecil.

" _Ah ya Tuhan…. kalau aku di posisi Jenopun aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama."_

"Ah! atau mungkin dia hanya takut." balas Renjun lagi.

"Takut bagaimana?"

"Kau tau, kau punya aura yang mirip dengan Jeno, _easy going_ , ramah, mudah bergaul, _good looking_ , dan bedanya kau punya paras orang pintar dibanding Jeno." kekehnya pelan.

"Benarkah?" Jaemin tersenyum lebar mendengar semua pujian dari Renjun, rasanya gemas sekali.

"Sungguh, aku tidak sedang bercanda." balasnya tersenyum kecil.

Sementara Jeno yang melihat dari ruang makan hanya bisa merutuk kesal karena tidak mendapat izin untuk pergi ke dapur. Malam ini malam yang sial untuk Jeno.

"Uh, kalau boleh aku bertanya kurang sopan… boleh aku tau, apa statusmu?" tanya Jaemin. Sementara Renjun nampak sibuk dengan kuenya. "Ah, tapi jika itu mengganggumu, kau tidak usah menjawabnya." timpal Jaemin lagi.

"Tak masalah, kau tidak perlu nampak tidak nyaman seperti itu. Aku seorang beta." balasnya halus.

"Beta? Ah, aku dulu-"

"Jaemin, apa kau sudah selesai?" suara eomma Jaemin dari ruang makan terpaksa memotong percakapan privat mereka berdua, yang merupakan hal yang sungguh melegakan bagi Jeno. Ia tidak suka melihat Jaemin berduaan dengan Renjun.

"Barusan kau mau bilang apa?" tanya Renjun.

"Nanti saja kita lanjutkan obrolan kita di sekolah. Sekarang ayo kita bawa makanan-makanan manis ini ke ruang makan." katanya sambil menepuk bahu Renjun halus. Melihat kejadian itu, rasanya jantung Jeno hampir keluar,

" _IA MENYENTUH RENJUN!"_ jeritnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam, dan sudah saatnya mereka menyudahi acara bertamu mereka, sebelum pulang, Jeno, Renjun dan Jaemin menyuci piring dan yang lainnya membersihkan meja makan. Seperti biasa, sebelum pulang, keluarga Jaemin berbasa basi sedikit dengan keluarga Jeno, setelahnya barulah mereka benar-benar bergegas ke mobil yang mereka parkirkan di depan rumah Jeno. Sementara ketiga remaja tersebut berdiri berdekatan, Jeno terlihat enggan untuk berbicara dengan Jaemin, Jaemin pun terlihat enggan memulai pembicaraan dengan Jeno, maka dari itu sedari tadi ia terus menarik perhatian Renjun.

"Renjun-ah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu hari senin." tuturnya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Renjun. Yang diajak bicara hanya memberi senyum kecil dan membalas melambaikan tangan pelan. Melihat hal tersebut, Jeno membelalakkan matanya kaget dan memasang wajah tidak terima. Sontak ia langsung melempar tatapan tersinis yang ia punya ke arah Jaemin dan berharap ia sadar apa yang dimaksud perlakuan Jeno selama ini padanya, melihat reaksi Jeno, Jaemin malah melempar senyum sinis yang tak kalah menyebalkannya di mata Jeno.

" _Oh….. nampaknya seseorang telah mendeklarasikan perang."_ ujar Jeno dalam hati.

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian keluarga Jaemin, kini Renjun yang pamit, awalnya Jeno bersikeras untuk mengantarkan Renjun sampai ke rumah, namun Renjun menolak dan mengatakan bahwa eomma dan appanya sudah pulang dari kencan dan akan menjemputnya di persimpangan perumahan Jeno. Jadi yang Jeno lakukan hanya mengantarkan Renjun sampai gerbang rumahnya. Dan setelah semuanya beres, Jeno mengunci pintu gerbangnya dan terduduk diam di teras rumahnya, banyak hal yang ia pikirkan malam ini, ia merasa keberadaan Jaemin sangat mengancam hubungannya dengan Renjun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan melamun disini? cepat masuk." ujar eomma Jeno.

"Eomma, aku tidak suka dengan Jaemin."

"Eomma tau, sangat terlihat jelas paras kecemburuanmu selama makan malam tadi."

"Ck, padahal ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Renjun, tapi ia sudah berlaga seolah ia sudah mengenal Renjun lama."

"Hentikan ocehanmu, daripada menggerutu, lebih baik pikirkan cara sehat agar Renjun tidak berpaling- maksud eomma, menjauh darimu."

"Kenapa eomma mengganti kata berpaling?" tanya Jeno kesal.

"Tentu saja, status Renjun hanya sahabatmu, **bukan kekasihmu**." katanya sambil menekankan dua kata terakhir. Jeno hanya berdecak kesal.

"Tapi harus eomma akui juga…. Jaemin dan Renjun tampak serasi, kalau mereka memang mate, kurasa rumah tangga mereka akan sangat sempurna, ditambah perilaku keduanya sangatlah idaman bagi setiap orangtua. Tidak sepertimu yang kekanak-kanakan." kekehnya pelan.

"EOMMA!" rengek Jeno sebal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai… apa kabar kalian semua, sudah sangaat lama sekali semenjak author terakhir update, ugh…. dan author juga sangat berterima kasih karena beberapa dari kalian ada yang masih setia nungguin fanfic super lama ini. Semoga kalian enjoy ceritanya, dan author akan sebisa mungkin untuk update chapter selanjutnya. So, see you next chapter! jangan lupa like dan reviewnya! :D


End file.
